Ultimate Humungousaur
Ultimate Humungousaur is the evolved form of Humungousaur. He first appears in Ben 10 Alien Force in The Final Battle: Part 1 where it is first used by Albedo to fight Ben. Ben first used him in the Ben 10: Ultimate Alien episode, Too Hot To Handle. Abilities Like Humungousaur, Ultimate Humungousaur is an enormous ankylosaurus-like creature. But Ultimate Humungou saur has much tougher, green skin and nearly impenetrable armor plating similar to an exoskeleton, is 17 feet tall. His muscle fiber has increased greatly, making him exponentially stronger than before. He is strong enough to easily overpower normal Humungousaur. As a result of millions of simulated battles over millennium, his genetic make-up now allows him to form his hands into bio-Gatling guns that shoot kinetically unstable bone fragments as missiles. Ultimate Alien He first appears in Too Hot To Handle, while fighting P'andor and his helpers, but almost causes a cave-in. He later appeared in Hero Time. Where he was furious at Overlord for taking Julie, and fought him to save her. Overlord was no match for him, but he had to change into Goop to save Julie. He later appeared in Where the Magic Happens to take down the Adwaita, but right when he was about to win, Aggregor came in and finished the villain and then escaped. He made his next appearance in The Enemy of My Enemy to try and defeat Kevin but sadly failed. Appearances Ben 10 Alien Force *''The Final Battle: Part 1'' (used by Albedo; First Appearance) *''The Final Battle: Part 2'' (used by Albedo) Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *''Too Hot To Handle(first appearance by Ben) *Hero Time'' *''Where the Magic Happens'' *''The Enemy of My Enemy'' Video games Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction Ultimate Humungousaur is a playable alien in Ben 10: Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction, on all platforms/consoles/hand-held devices (PS3, Wii, PSP, DS, X-Box 360, and PS2). The alien's normal form is playable also. But like the other ultimates he only appears for a brief moment Toys *4 inch Alien Collection Ultimate Humungousaur *10 cm DNA Alien Heroes Ultimate Humungousaur *4 inch DX Alien Collection Ultimate Humungousaur *Comic pack with Aggregor Trivia *Ultimate Humongousaur is the first ultimate alien to appear on-screen. *Ultimate Humungousaur is taller than his devolved form's normal size. *Albedo first transformed into this alien which is a reference to Albedo's first on screen transformation into Humungousaur in Alien Force to attack the Forever Knights. *Ultimate Humungousaur is the first evolved alien to be seen in the series. *In the Cartoon Networks online game TKO, Ultimate Humungousaur is a playable character. *He has only appeared 6 times so far (counting the Ben 10: Alien Force episodes in which he was used by Albedo). *His shell resembles Bowser's shell from the Mario series. *Ultimate Humungousaur was Albedo's first evolved form and was the last alien he used with the Ultimatrix. *He resembles an Ankylosaurus. *On the official Cartoonnetwork.com site about Ultimate Humungousaur's powers it says he can grow up to 120 feet tall. However, under Ultimate Humungousaur's description for the Ben 10 Ultimate Alien Cosmic Destruction's official website it says he can't grow (which was also confirmed by Dwayne McDuffie on his forum) *Ultimate Humungousaur is shown to be taller than Vilgax in The Final Battle: Part 2. *In The Final Battle: Part 1, The Final Battle: Part 2, and Too Hot To Handle, his missiles were colored orange. But in Where the Magic Happens, his missiles are a different color. It may have been an animation error. *So far, whenever Ultimate Humungousaur appeared, Jetray appeared as well. Translations Gallery Ultimate Humongousaur.png|Ultimate Humungousaur official artwork. UltimateHumongousaur.png UltimateHumongousaur2.png|Ultimate Humungousaur's missile hand 200px-Huovuvg.jpg|Ultimate Humungousaur in "Hero Time" Picture_391.jpg|Ultimate Humongousaur in "Where the Magic Happens" hehahohi.jpg|Ultimate Humungousaur in The Enemy of My Enemy Ultimate Humongousaur 1.jpg|Albedo as Ultimate Humungousaur Ultimate Humongousaur Cosmic Destruction.jpg|Ultimate Humungousaur in Cosmic Destruction Vlcsnap-2010-06-13-15h31m51s180.png|Ultimate Humungousaur gameplay in Cosmic Destruction vlcsnap2010061621h04m43s51.png|Ultimate Humungousaur shooting missiles in Cosmic Destruction 995982 20100622 screen001.jpg|Ultimate Humungousaur gameplay 2 in Cosmic Destruction BA27770B1lg.jpg|Ben 10 Ultimate Alien Figures now In Target And Walmart IMG_0979.jpg|Ultimate Humungousaur action figure DSC06027.jpg|Ultimate Humungousaur 4in. !Bz8CL3gBmk~$(KGrHqQOKiQEw13iIBCdBMYJpIKy4Q~~_12.jpg|DNA Alien Heros Ultimate Humungousaur. disksoundultimatrix.jpg|Disk Alien Ultimatrix with Ultimate Humungousaur disk alien in box. bio.png|Ultimate Humungousaur's Ultimate Alien debut Ultimate Humongausaur.png|Cosmic Destruction Ff ulthumungousaurset 384x216.jpg|Fusionfall Ultimate Humongousaur TKO.jpg|TKO Category:Ultimate Versions Category:Aliens Category:Ultimatrix Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Cosmic Destruction Aliens Category:Cleanup Category:Characters